quand un serpentard est en mal de sexe
by mademoiselle-swan
Summary: que ce mal quand draco en a marre d'être seul il va vers celle qui reste je suis mauvaise pour les résumé enfin c'est one shot


Bonjour ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fan fic je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment j'écrit énormément. Je précise qu'il s'agit d'un one shot il n'y aura donc pas de suite de plus cette fic est classé R c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de chose, c'est en lisant une fic nommé « pornographie rouge » que j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce genre de choses moi aussi, alors soyez indulgents et indulgentes. Merci

**Disclamer :** rien n'est à pas moi appart l'histoire qui sort tout droit de mon imagination de refoulée comme le dirai une certaine personne que je connais bien et dont je ne vais pas citer le nom.

**NB :** je reprécise que cette fic est classé R donc si vous êtes un peu sensible ne lisez pas de plus il s'agit d'un couple Draco/ Hermione si vous n'aimez pas ce couple c'est votre problème.

**Quand la lionne rencontre le serpent**

Dans une chambre de préfet coté Serpentard au petit matin.

Un jeune homme blond d'environ seize ans est entrain de faire sa petite affaire devant une photo animé d'une mannequin moldu nommé Clara Morgane et oui il ne faut pas croire Crivey n'avait pas que des photo de Potter. Cette jeune femme donc était dans une position peu catholique ou peu orthodoxe enfin c'est comme vous voulez.

Draco, vous l'aviez reconnu ! Non sans blague ! Après avoir fini dans ses draps de satin vert ce que les filles ne font que très rarement, se leva et alla faire un tour dans la salle de bain histoires de se laver les mains, c'est bien ! Il se rendit compte que sa faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était seul, deux semaine pauvre chou.

Ça fait long et ce qu'il venait de faire était mieux que rien mais manquait sérieusement de piquant. C'était beaucoup moins excitant que de faire ça dans un placard entre deux cours ou d'entrer dans la chambre d'une préfette par la voie des airs à la nuit tombée. Mais bon étant donné que toute les filles de sixième et septième année était passé dans son lit au moins une fois.

Toutes ?nnnooonnn, certaines Griffondor n'avait pas goûté à Draco Malfoy. Ces Griffondor était peut être très prude à l'extérieur mais au lit c'était une autre histoire. Voyons voire les Griffondor, Brown ? Déjà fait. Patil ? Non il aurait trop l'impression de ce taper ça sœur. Mais qui ? Granger ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait pris certaines formes là où il fallait, quelles hanches ! Mais malheureusement elle était avec Weasley, OH ! Mais oui ! Weasley cocu, quelle bonne idée ! Comment pouvait elle sortir avec un pareil bouseux ?

Non ce qui lui fallait c'était un homme un vrai, lui par exemple, au moins une nuit après on verra. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il salisse sa réputation, couché avec des sangs impur était devenu de plus en plus fréquent, il faut dire que niveau sang pur Poudlard était limité appart l'autre folle de Parkinson, quelle horreur ! Cette fille allait vraiment finir par ce changer en pékinois !

Draco prit une rapide douche, nettoya ses draps avec la formule qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il s'habilla, pris son sac et descendit vers la grande salle pour petit déjeuner, bien sur que si ça se dit !

La salle était vide il s'installa comme à son habitude. Quand il regarda en face de lui, elle était là, devant ses yeux, la cuillère levée à trois centimètre de sa bouche ouverte, les yeux fixé sur le grimoire posé devant elle.

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione. Arrivé derrière elle il l'attrapa par la taille, elle sursauta violement. Draco lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Ça te dirait Granger de venir me voir ce soir dans la salle sur demande, je pourrait te faire découvrir des choses que Weasley ne connais pas ».

Tout en parlant il avait laisser glissait une de ses mains vers l'entre jambe de la jeune fille qui frissonna d'un plaisir incontrôlé. Il déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres d'Hermione et s'en alla en laissant glisser sa main le long de son ventre et de sa poitrine. Il retourna à sa place et commença son porridge.

Elle le regardait d'un œil éberlué sans savoir si ce qui lui venait de lui arriver était bien réel. Draco lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice qui la fit rougir de plus belle.

Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup trop lentement au goût de Draco qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, une bosse d'impatience prenait déjà forme sous son pantalon.

Quand à Hermione un féroce combat c'était engagé dans sa tête, vint le moment du choix fatidique, elle ne pouvait, de toutes façons, en parlait à personne.

Est-ce que ce serait vraiment tromper Ron si c'était purement sexuel ? Oui bien sur ! Qu'espérait-elle, qu'il dise oui ? Mais ce que Malfoy avait déclenché en elle en une poignée de seconde était vraiment… fantastique.

Tout en marchant elle s'était dirigée, sans s'en rendre compte, vers la salle sur demande. Arrivée devant la porte elle hésita, tourna les talons et partit en sens inverse. Puis sans que je puisse moi-même comprendre pourquoi elle revint en courant, ferma les yeux, tourna la poignée et entra.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait, pourquoi à quoi elle s'attendait ? Il y avait au milieu de la pièce un grand lit baldaquin en bois massif entouré de rideau d'un blanc immaculé, les draps était rouge sang, ce qui donnait un aspect plus qu'attrayant à ce lit. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette si épaisse qu'on aurait pu dormir dessus, elle était elle aussi blanche comme la neige. Une salle de bain immense où il y avait une baignoire si grande qu'on pouvait y nager jouxtait la chambre. Il régnait une atmosphère si intime quel eu peur à s'avancer, néanmoins, quand elle le fit une centaine de chandelles rouge et blanche qui flottaient au dessus d'elle s'allumèrent. Et les mains qu'elle avait senties sur ses hanches ce matin étaient de nouveau là.

Une voix devenue rauque par le désir lui murmura :

Je savais que tu viendrais Granger, je ne vais pas te décevoir.

Attend, je ne suis pas venue pour…

Bien sur que si, tu es venue parce que tu meurs de désir pour moi, avoue le.

Je…je…

Chut…dit il en lui caressant les cheveux, tu es à moi maintenant.

Il souleva les longues boucles châtain d'Hermione et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, elle senti son souffle s'accélérait. Draco remonta ses lèvres vers celles d'Hermione, qui lui rendit son baiser ne pensant plus a rien, il était tellement beau, et ses yeux… Draco murmura :

Weasmoche ne prend pas soin de toi, moi tu ne sais pas encore tout ce que je pourrais te faire.

Et pendant qu'il s'embrassait passionnément elle se dit que ce qu'il disait était vrai, elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser entrer une langue qui ne demander que ça. De ses mains tremblantes, elle avait ouvert la chemise de son amant et caressait son torse muscler, oh oui ! Draco avait déjà enlevé le chemisier de la jeune fille et s'occupait maintenant de dégrafer, d'une main experte, son soutien gorge.

Il la renversa sur le lit et, alors qu'il arrêtait de l'embrasser, elle poussa un soupir de désapprobation, pourvu que ça n'aille pas plus loin se disait-elle. Mais au fond, elle aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Draco passa sa langue entre les seins de la jeune fille, c'était délicieusement agréable, et le bassin d'Hermione se cambra violement dans une invitation plus qu'explicite. Draco fit glisser la jupe d'Hermione, le long de ses fines jambes.

Plus rien ne le séparait d'elle appart cette petite culotte pocket de DIM rouge, déjà mouillée de désir.

Il la fit descendre doucement en chatouillant de ses doigts la peau de pèche d'Hermione, qui murmura le prénom de ce super beau gosse.

Draco enleva son pantalon et son boxer et se retrouva debout complètement nu devant elle qui était à la fois apeuré, mais réellement subjuguée par le corps parfait de Draco.

Il se glissa sur elle et la serra dans ses bras recommençant à l'embrasser, bientôt leur deux corps n'en formeraient plus qu'un.

Soudain, il senti des larmes sur ses joues, mais ce n'était pas lui qui pleurait, il ouvrit ses yeux gris qui rencontrèrent ceux chocolat d'Hermione, ils étaient plein de larmes, il s'écarta d'elle et, d'une main il écarta les mèches qui retombaient sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Que ce passe-t-il ?

Dit moi !

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste avant de répondre :

Je…Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Draco sourit, pas comme il l'aurait d'habitude devant une vierge. Mais parce qu'elle avait semblait si fragile et si honteuse de lui dire ça que ça lui avait donner encore plus envie de lui faire l'amour.

Alors comme ça Weasmoche n'a pas encore touché une si jolie fleur, eh bien ça ne te dérange pas si je prend ça place ?

Hermione sourit.

Je prend ça pour un non alors. Et il l'embrassa encore et encore tandis que leurs corps s'unissaient, Hermione criait, de douleur d'abord puis de plaisir, c'était tellement bon, il était tellement beau lui aussi. Draco elle n'arrêtait pas de le répéter, il voulait qu'elle le dise encore.

Ils hurlèrent ensemble, le 7éme ciel, ils l'avaient atteint ensemble. Il restait en elle, incapable de se séparer, il avait l'impression que si il la lâchait elle partirait à tout jamais, alors il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'endormir, la serrant dans ses bras Hermione le regarda dormir, elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'un jour ce serai Draco Malfoy qui lui ferait dire ce qu'elle allait dire :

Je t'aime Draco.

Et dans son sommeil Draco du l'entendre puisqu 'il répondit :

Je t'aime Hermione.

Et vouala c'est fini ! Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé je n'attends que vos commentaires. BisouXXX à la prochaine !


End file.
